Darkwatch
by AbbotMonk
Summary: *Epic Movie Guy Voice* Cheshire is reincarnated as the Ashen One, join him as he travels the world he once knew to fulfil his destiny and come to terms with the now Hollowing. Joined by characters that you like but will be killed off, a sword, and other things I can't remember. *Back to normal* did you know that this voice really hurts? You did...
1. The Ashen Rises

**Hello, this will be the first story that I'll publish. This being a side story to the main one I have conjuring up in my head. Before that this story was inspired by fanart, of where Overwatch and Dark Souls were combined. So I'll obviously be taken no credit for ideas that aren't my own. Please leave reviews and hope you enjoy.**

 **Lets get on with it.**

* * *

I awoke with a start, my eyes flew open to witness the grey around me. I was in a grave, but a slit of sunlight showed that I was not in the ground. I heaved and the stone lid moved a fraction, again and again I repeated this process until the lid fell off.

The light soaked in, it showed me covered in ash, it covered the clothing that I was covered in. A series of red clothes that provided minimal protection. Groaning as I lifted myself, the ash fell down and I witnessed the area around me.

The Untended Graves, I recognised it when I had to accompany the Queen of Lothric here. She had a deep fascination with the Undead, leaving gifts in some graves in hopes one of them would rise and take to the legend. What it entailed was long forgotten.

But I had turned Undead, I sighed in frustration but I knew of an artifact that could help me. But first I would have to get to a painted world.

I left the grave eventually, and went to the graves where I remembered some treasures were stored. Most had been taken by the time I got their, but a managed to find a smattering of Souls, and my old Sellswords which had been worn by the years gone past, I would need to find a blacksmith which could repair them.

I explored the area, a few Hollow stragglers were here, but I dispatched them with ease there long gone minds to feeble to conceive what was happening to them. One had a Estus Flask, another a Ashen Estus Flask. How they had got these must meant that they had great luck, but they were better used in my hands. I saw a break in the rocks to the right of me, it was drenched in water but I pushed on. Coming out the other side, I saw why this area had no Hollows.

I slumbering Crystal Lizard was at the far corner, I grinned. It seemed to be guarding a few items as I saw the faint glow of souls being hidden away from me. I snuck around, the lizards blue hide reflected the little light that was here so it was difficult to be close to the creature. But eventually I knew this would be pointless, there was no getting the Souls without waking the lizard. So I moved to its head, got a throwing knife out of my pocket and rammed it into its eye socket.

It roared in pained. Blinded, confused, and in pain it swiped it appendages, one of them managed to knock me back. Hearing my grunt it regained focused and launched a Crystal Breath Attack. It took in litres of air and threw its head forward. What came out was a mist, I was confused but then I saw that when it touched the ground it would turn into spikes that could impale me. I ran to its flank and rolled underneath its belly, my sword scraping the underside of the creature. It barely noticed that it luminescent blood was gushing onto the floor. It reared up and slammed its body onto the floor, I rolled away just for the spikes to just miss me. I ran immediately back in and thrust my sword into the underside of its head. It was killed instantly.

The now lifeless corpse lost it natural bright hue and descended to just a bland colour. I rummaged around the back to see the souls it was hiding. A few thousands, I groaned. All that and for this, it was waste. But I began skinning the lizard, getting a dozen scales or so and went of.

I went back the way I came. I walked for a few minutes and to the right was a fissure in the rocks and light poured in. I stepped through it, wary of another encounter only to find it being a cliff with a long way down. And just to the right of that was Lothric.

I saw its magnitude once again, how it loomed over everything else even close to it. You could hear the very faint roar of a dragon. I couldn't wait to get back home. So immediately set on the clear path. Just above a hill lay a bonfire. A meek flame, but it provided the guidance and warmth that I needed to guide my journey. All flasks were topped up, and fatigue was washed away. I set on my journey once more.

I pillaged around, Hollows littered the path but none landed a hit. I reached an archway, it's battered stone turned to a sand colour, the former pristine lost. I wandered in, I saw Gundyr.

He was broken, defeated. I had know him in his prime, I knew him when he turned Undead, I knew him when he became trapped in an never ending cycle of the Shrine. The Flame had taken his Humanity away, he could only be set free if defeated by Undead linked to the Lords. I hoped to bring him one step further to his freedom. I came in close. The battered armour, the scratched Halberd, and the iconic helm pleaded to be unchained. I removed the blackened coiled sword from him and stepped away.

The battle had begun.

(Gundyr's Theme Starts to play)

He rose slowly, systematic in his steps. Black tendrils of the Abyss crawled out of his back then stalled as he started to walk towards me. There was no grace in these steps, only Soul forced to relive the same encounter over and over.

He charged and leapt overhead, Halberd aiming to cut me in half. I rolled to the side and performed the signature move any Mercenary with Sellswords would perform. Using them in conjunction I did three combos that cut deep into his side.

He barely felt it.

But the tendrils grew more, encompassing more of his back. He swung his Halberd in a semi-circle, trying to force me away. I ducked underneath and using the same combo, cut deeper into him. I recoiled as he bent over in pain and let out an earth shattering cry. The tendrils had come out in full force and enveloped the top half of his body. It was serpentine in nature, and it had eyes that glowed red as the setting sun. The Gundyr I knew was no longer here, what replaced him was a creature of the Abyss.

I ran in close before it had a time to notice me, I placed all the firebombs that I had found in what remained of his armour and ran as far away as I could. It noticed me to late. The fire covered the body and it screeched in pain, like a beast with an arrow in its leg. It kicked and kicked, but eventually the fire it was weak to killed it.

(Gundry's Theme Ends)

I stood there panting, trying to catch my breath. While the fight wasn't difficult, the emotional strain had made me hesitate on moves. But I saw the bonfire, I had set Gundyr free. I sat leant over and lit the kindling, then made my way over to the the huge double doors to progress on my journey. I strained against the heavy doors, opening them just enough for me to slip past by.

I saw the shrine. Firelink Shrine, the stories did it to much justice. It was greyed, battered, and devoid of life. I made my way towards it, the journey without interruption. It left me to contemplate what I would have to accomplish, linking the Fire.

But before I could contemplate I walked through the archway that signalled my arrival.

(Firelink Theme Starts)

It was cold, it showed no companionship to me or its inhabitants.

Five thrones decorated the majority of my view. They were cracked, but in them was a red glow, it showed them to be Thrones of Lords. I looked down, a large bonfire area was there, I instinctively grabbed the place where I put the Coiled Sword. It guided me towards the area, the pull becoming stronger as I moved closer. When I did reach it I placed the Sword where it wanted to be, thrusting it into the ground.

Fire spurted out, a localised blaze. It was filled with a warmth indescribable, it warmth worked its way into me. It showed that this was home, and nowhere else was. The rest of the occupants seemed to stand or sit taller, there actions more prominent. They felt what I was feeling as well.

'Hello Ashen One, the Bell tolls so the Flame requires your Soul.' the voice came from behind me. It was a woman, she had white hair in a braid, wearing dark robes, and silverware that covered her eyes. She had to be the Firekeeper.

'Ashen One? I thought I was just Undead, am I not?' I replied.

'You are born from the ashes of previous Undead who failed to link the Flame. They have coalesced to revive you to perform this duty.' she spoke in a way that sounded mechanical.

'Can I Hollow?'

'Yes… just you take longer to lose your sanity.' she hesitated to answer. I swore in my home language, I would need to Kings Necklace. King Oberon had found it off an Undead that had truly died, it was a crystal crown that gave him his immortality and death.. But he smelted it into a necklace for convenience. It was carried by the Priestess that looked after the Princes.

'Can I strengthen my soul?'

'Yes, the more Souls you hold the more you can better your own Soul.'

'Good.' I knelt by her and raised my hand. By the time she started saying her telling I was in trance.

The darkness consumed me, I felt like I was floating. Then a light, I recognised it even though I had never seen it before. My Soul. It split into section, each corresponding to a specific part of me. My strength, dexterity, vitality, and so on. I went straight to dexterity and endurance, knowing how I fought already. I knew what to disregard, and what I could get naturally. Luckily I had a high enough intelligence and faith for the spells and miracles I used during my time alive. I just needed to get Lothric.

I collapsed my soul, forming it into a single unit, placed back into my body and I was thrust back into the world. I was about to head to the Bonfire to continue my progress but I heard the iconic hammer against an anvil. I spied a tunnel and at the end of it was a man, to far away to discern any features. I walked towards him.

'I have been this Shrines handmaiden for centuries, tied to existence as much as the Firekeeper. So I've seen your ilk before, and a pray that your confidence isn't misplaced.' said the frail woman I hadn't seen, voice hoarse that hadn't drank in a long time. 'What do you mean confident?'

'I see the way you walk, and hold yourself. Back straight, self-assured, maybe a warrior in your past life. Or something more. But that concerns me none, don't stray to far from your duties and you'll be fine by me. And as I said I'm the handma-'

'I know what you do handmaid, I'll bring you umbral ash if I find any.' she smirked, she signalled that she had nothing else to say.

The hammering became quiet as I approached. He was an old man. Rugged, silver shaggy hair that reached his lower back, and a smile that welcomed all. 'Hello, I'm your local blacksmith, call me Andre. You need anything I'll do it for y'. But as y' see, I have shit coal. You find me mor', and I can do much for y'.' his dialect along with accent made it hard to grasp his way of speaking. But I had dealt with his people before. 'I need this fixed.' a toothy grin told me that he would do it gladly. And after wandering round a bit and watching Andre work. Soon later he handed back my Sellswords, I tried a few casual swings, they were better than they I had got them. I grinned and said my thanks. Going back to the Bonfire I sat down and looked to the brightest possible light in the fire that had bloomed around me. Once I had found it I stepped forward.

I heard a chuckle 'I know you Black Hand,' his voice went softer 'the Undead Legion will not take lightly to your intrusion upon your journey.' the last syllable barely a whisper.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review as they'll be appreciated.**


	2. Familiriarity

**This chapter took me longer to write than I would've thought. I got it done, it's hard to balance this with my A-Levels and other activities that I have to do. So updates may be random, but I hope by the end of the 2019 summer it'll be done.**

 **Anyway, read and critique.**

* * *

The next thing I saw was me being in a round stone room. The window slits sowed that this was a tower. A nest had been made by one of the larger birds of the area judging by its size. And directly behind me was a wooden door. It groaned as I moved it inwards. The light flooded, it was cold though. Life didn't flow through it liked I remembered it. While not a Follower of Sunlight, I carried the belief that the sun and the light it created was something you could feel as a force of life.

This cold stale light was supplemented by the what greeted him. Lothric, a city that had once he had called home now stood as a lifeless place of decay. I could hear the shrieking of Hollows, the scraping of weapons on the floor, and the wind blowing a soft breeze.

It was sickening.

Moving down the stairs I saw a Bonfire, it was more powerful than the first one I saw. Probably due to the fact I started the one in Firelink. I moved to the right, and I saw a bunch of hounds roaming, they noticed me almost instantly. They ran without grace, so a simple slash to each head brought them down. I went about slaughtering all the residents, the only "tough" ones being the one wielding an axe and another having a makeshift Halberd. I made it towards a group of Hollows and killed them all on sight. One died with a pinkish residue coming out when he did. Searching his corpse I saw the same black tendrils that occupied Gundyr in this Hollow. The memory caused a knee jerk reaction as I reached down and crushed it.

The black residue seeped into my skin, and coated my blade. I crashed to the ground, the agony was unbearable. The black seeped into my psyche, I knew it wasn't the Abyss before it even showed itself to me. It didn't hold that same ruthlessness that the Abyss held. It opened a single serpentine eye, a sliver of its power was released. A life was void except for mine, it was Sin incarnate. I smirked, shoving the pain aside. I would succeed where no other had. I spread my will to it, a chaotic red against the miasmic black. It was the blood of my enemies, comrades, and myself that was reflected upon this will. Their essence made up a small, but highly trained army. As those were the ones I would be sent to kill during my time alive. Succeed in killing those that was deemed impossible. The serpentine eye seemed to be surprised, but it closed and all that was left was a tether. It linked the beast to myself.

I opened my eyes to be in the exact same position I was in earlier. But I felt vitalized, feeling that I could run for leagues and not get tired. I grinned at the prospect. If this didn't slow down my Hollowing nothing will, it seemed to take all doubt from my mind. Just leaving me with a singular, clear goal. I knew I could strive for it, just what it was at the moment didn't seem form. I went back in the opposite direction.

The Hollows in the other area were a little more organised, and well stocked. I found some Gold Pine Resin and a pair of binoculars. I store them both and went along on my journey. I was at the foot of some steps when I noticed an unusual concentration of Hollows above, taking a peek I heard the flap of wings. A wyvern came down, with a breath of fire later all above was roasted, even sections of the stone floor were on fire. It was about to release another breath of flame when it noticed me. We both halted as we recognised one another. He lowered down it head and was directly in front of mine, it touched me its snout and took a deep inhale. Then we hugged. Silver was still alive. The stony scales sold to the touch reminded me of the first time I met her. I was a knight of Lothric, so when they said I was to receive a Wyvern, I gladly accepted. I arrived just in time to see her hatch. I was the first thing she saw, imprinting on me we went to war, crusades, or anything they said for me to kill together. She was enchanted by a nameless mage, it took away her weakness to lightning giving her a weakness to fire. But only one type of fire, and we had yet to find this fire and thank the mage.

We stayed this way for some time, enjoying each others company. 'Go to Firelink Shrine it's by the Untended Graves.' she huffed and flew away. I went along, finding an Undead Lothric Knight, he gave me a challenge. He clipped my shoulder but it was soon over. I necked an Estus and moved on. Following the warmth that had been given to me. At the roof of a tower was a Bonfire, I lit it and sat down to collect my thoughts. And yet the warmth was no longer there. Just replaced by a soothing dark, probably due to the serpent I was linked to. I left this state and searched the tower. After some close encounters I reached the basement. In a cell was the infamous Greirat.

I had been sent to kill him, one of the only targets to escape from my grasp. I only escaped punishment by bringing the head of a traitor amongst the royals. So seeing him like this was a shock. So I placed my hand against the lock, time to see what this serpent can do. The lock was coated in a black glaze, then it just disappeared. And I didn't even call on it yet, it seemed to sense my desire. Greirat looked up, his hood covering whatever emotion he was showing.

'So,' he paused to look me over 'Black Hand. What do you want? To finish your job?'

'No. How did you get caught?' I never would've thought that he would've been caught.

'I stole something that I shouldn't have stolen.'

'What?'

'A crystal necklace.' he saw me tense.

'Where is it?'

'Inside the Curse-Rotted Greatwood. Alongside the Transposing Kiln.' he responded smugly.

There were a few reasons why people didn't go to the Undead Settlement. Fear of sympathising, fear of being thought Hollow, and the Curse-Rotted Greatwood. Greatwoods used to be sacred being that were worshipped. But when the Undead used it to slow there curse, it twisted. Becoming something blasphemous.

I sighed, but before I left he spoke again. 'I would like to go into your services in exchange for something.' Greirat asked.

'What?' I snapped back.

'Give this ring to a Loretta in the Undead Settlement.' he handed me a blue tearstone ring. I understood the meaning behind the gesture. 'I accept your services. Go to Firelink Shrine by the Untended Graves.' he nodded and left, leaving me to ponder what he would do for me while in my services.

I needed to head to the Priestess, she held the banner that allowed me to travel to the Undead Settlement. The fastest way would be go over the roof as most doors inside the palace would be locked. So by heading to the first floor I could escape onto the roof. There were a bunch of Hollows worshipping a tree with one of their brethren on it. The serpent inside of me told me that the one in the middle had part of it inside itself. So I went to it first and without bothering to kill it, thrust my hand through it and crushed the tendrils underneath. The sensation now wasn't as vivid, I could still be aware of my surroundings but I couldn't move yet. I looked to my left there was a Crystal Lizard. A small lizard with a large blue gemstone imbedded in its back. It would give travellers and merchants a lot of raw materials if found. I snuck round and when in distance closed the gap and flipped the animal, it squealed as I imbedded a knife into its stomach. It died shortly after and I got the nearest brick I could find and smashed the gem on its back. In it were some Twinkling Titanite, it would be useful for soul and crystal transposed weapons.

I looked over the roof when I was finished. A hulking behemoth of a knight was down below, I had never seen one of its type before. Maybe a new class after my death, I don't know how long I was dead for. But the city remained more or less the same, if so then I needed to get to a chest in the rooms beneath me. Provided that no one had yet found it.

I left the roof and climbed downstairs, I spied the insides of the building. It was packed with the bigger Hollows, one at a time I could do, two was pushing it, but three wasn't possible without dying. So I would try to avoid them as much as I could.

I went into the room and took an immediate left, going up the short stairs and taking down the Hollow that was stationed there. I then continued along the corridor avoiding any obstacles and took then a right which was block by a bunch of random miscellaneous items. I hopped over then dropped through the hole in the floor to the level below me. I went all the way to the far corner and removed a few stone bricks; in a hollowed out room was a chest and a few items. I went in, lighted the torch already in the room and went about my business of getting essential supplies. I opened the chest and it contained precious metals; an axe imbued with frost from when I went to Irithyll and surveyed the Pontiff; a Chaos Dagger that was about the most deadly and unwieldy of my weapons as when it was drawn it couldn't be sheathed without tasting blood, sometimes my own; and a Titanite Slab. It cost me 10,000 gold pieces but it would be valuable for when I could refine my swords to the highest level. A canvas talisman, stuffed in the corner, ripped from overuse but had served me better than some of the best soldiers. Then in the corner was my set of armour, a mix of heritages that I had found my way into. An Abyss Watchers Armour, Leggins and Gauntlet, and a Fallen Knight Helm. Both factions I had been a part of, this was my souvenir of old days. I put them on, feeling like a second skin. But I couldn't carry them all, the serpent inside me answered. A void appeared in front of me, no bigger than a shield, it beckoned the items I had to leave behind. It swallowed them up, and closed without a trace.I had no idea what I had just done, but when I sheathed the Sellswords, and wanted my axe, the void opened again and the hilt of my axe appeared. I smirked, this would come in very handy.

I left, but I noticed the balcony and that the towering giant was directly beneath it. I smirked once more, this axe was the greatest weapon I had against armour, it pierced it like a scythe through a field. I dropped down, the frost already noting my intention and covered the axe like a glaze. It slid through and killed the knight instantly. I stepped away from the corpse and watched the influx of souls flow to me. It seemed that the only way to see souls if it is to transfer on great amounts. I would need to get to Firelink safely to capitalize on this recent endeavour.

I ran, knowing that Lothric Knights would be nearby. Sprinting towards the chapel room that held the High Priestess. Even if they didn't recognise me they wouldn't disturb the Priestess if they feared death. I barely avoided the swords that came towards me, and ran inside closing the gates as I did.

The change in atmosphere sent shivers down my spine, it was cold. Even colder than my axe to the touch, thinking about it made me unconsciously flex it in my hands, trying to be reassured by its presence. Then I noticed a solitary figure at the end of the room.

It was the High Priestess.

I crept forward, while I knew that she could do no harm, she still scared me in a way that most of my enemies couldn't. Holding a sort of reverence, she commanded those around her like a queen. But seeing her old and frail just made me question her motives. Why was there no one protecting the entrance to the Castle? What events had transpired that caused this to happen? And why was she smirking? All these questions plagued my mind as I wandered towards her.

I reached her and bowed and awaited for her to talk, just hearing the light breathing put me on edge. 'Rise young warrior,' she spoke with confidence 'And who might you be?'

'Cheshire Elwin ma'am.' I said while rising to my feet and pulling myself to be as tall as possible.

'I recognise that name somewhere,' she raised her hand to meet mine 'What's your title?'

'I go by many.'

'Name them all.' I sighed as I tried to remember what my enemies had called me before I killed them. 'Abbot of Insanity, Paladin of the Crown, Baron of Death, Accuser of Light, BlackHand, and The Last of The Fallen Knights.' she recoiled, but not in shock but rather in surprise to the names I gave her. She chuckled and said a few words 'It's good to see you again Paladin, I wonder how you got all those titles? Was it by the blood you drank? Or the governing of your soul? Whatever the case, you won't find the Princes here.'

'What do you mean?'

'They've gone to the foothills of the mountain, to seek refuge with the other Lords that have been resurrected. So go Paladin, see to your duty as I'll see to mine. Now take the banner at the foot of stairs, the guards won't bother you.'

'Will you be fine ma'am?'

'I might be a frail old woman, but I do have my ways of keeping intruders out. Now leave, before I relinquish the order.' I hesitated but I did leave. Casting a final look at the High Priestess before I did leave, her small smile was still clear at this distance. She ushered me along and off I went.

True to her word the guards left me alone, but I felt on edge. I reached the foot of the stairs, and rather than it being there it was in the distance next to the vine covered door. I drew out my axe and talisman, fearing the worst. I had reached the other end of the empty space by the time I heard the thudding.

It was a beast of frost, I recognised it when I went to Irithyll. Vordt of the Boreal Valley, carrying one of the Pontiffs eyes he was probably surveying the duel that was about to occur. I chuckled and put my axe away, drawing out my Sellswords and chanting as I went on.

'Gywn the man who slew the dragons,

Who harboured the Lord Vessel of the Sun,' it started charging at me.

'Imbued his blade and that of those around him,

The power to pierce what couldn't be before,

So I ask bless this weapon,

So that I may remember your name and carry out your duty.'

The swords imbued with the Sun blazed as I rolled underneath the belly of Vordt and slashed it open. It screeched in pain, expecting it to do less damage than it actually should've. I wasted no time as I ran after it and hid underneath it again. Slashing as I dodged its attempts of trying to get rid of me. It paused for a few moments before it bellowed out a rage. It thundered off, charging me a couple of times before it stopped. Reaching in for breath I was right in front of it when a mist of frost was emitted outwards, my armour protected the most of it. I rolled to the side and went back at it. Within the next few moments it was dead.

I panted and stuck my hand through the armour, bypassing flesh as I went to its core. I reached the heart and with a big pull I ripped it free. I stared at the blackened muscle before crushing it, a surge of Souls flowed towards me. It reinvigorated me, but it didn't fill me like when I was mortal. This was the only the start of my journey so it was understandable. But I did crave a good fight.

I sat at the Bonfire that had just formed, and rested trying to collect my thoughts.


	3. A Foreign Entity

**Sorry that this took so long, been busy with my studies. Don't say that I didn't warn you when I said these would be really irregular uploads. Anyway, I introduce a new character that some of you may know and will be playing a big part in the story and will expand it.**

 **Anyway, lets get on with it.**

* * *

The Shrine was empty, a still atmosphere made it seem like there was no life. But a few figures decorated the sparse environment and the hammer on a anvil could be heard in constant rhythm. The Fire Keeper suddenly reeled in agony, collapsing to the floor. None cam to help as she was out of view and didn't make a sound when she fat it. Within the next few moments it was dead.

ell. She then went against the wall and started panting. The link between her and the fading flame had a new visitor, its tendrils leaching onto the tether. It wasn't taking away any life out of it. Just observing it like a curious child would watch the world around them. It wasn't Abyssal in nature either, this was a new separate entity that had form unlike the Abyss. But she was broken out of my trance when the Bonfire surged and out stepped the Ashen One, he held the beast just by looking at him. But it wasn't her duty to question him, just to guide and help him.

He saw me in the corner and came towards me, concerned to see on the ground but quickly he dismissed it. He knelt down, clearly showing that he wanted my services. I observed the Souls that he had accumulated, it showed that he had found a killed a being with a strong Soul. It had a cold feel to it, but before I could analyse it further he had stepped away and moved to go about his business. He moved to the blacksmith, handmaiden, and that new visitor that had arrived. He talked to all of them with equal level of respect, seeing them as his superiors for some reason. But I didn't question it, but with the arrival of a new person in the Shrine, everyone got tense.

He had red hair, about 6 foot or taller, build was very defined not one muscle was never used, dark golden eyes that told everyone he was a predator. He wore attire that wasn't of this world either, he was dressed in dark attire, with a white vest underneath. I would've examined him longer, but the Ashen One was there to talk to him.

'Who are you?' he questioned, authority oozing from his stance and tone despite being below him.

'Hmm,' he kneeled to take a better look 'I haven't seen a "sane" human in this world yet. Or are you yet to go mad?' a lack for respect for authority he jumped down landing right beside the Ashen One.

'I am sane, but it seems that you are on the brink if going insane.' the foreigner mused for a second.

'Huh,' he smirked 'I might be. What's your name?'

'Cheshire.'

'No last name?'

'I divulge it when I need to.'

'So the private type then, I'm Karma. And I'll tell you my last name when you tell me yours.'

The tension grew, none wanted to back down to the other. A stalemate. Then all of a sudden Karma lashed out with a fist, the Ashen ducked underneath and summuned an axe coated in frost. They went at it the next moment. The Ashen One with grace and a style that had culminated over many years, and Karma fighting like an animal relying on instinct alone to drive him. Then with sudden move, Karma forces his fist into the Ashen Ones helmet forcing him into the ground.

There is a moment of still breeze when Karma holds out his hand and picks up the Ashen One. He accepts, but there is a slight hesitation before he does. They exchange a brief inaudible discussion before both of them leave to go outside the Shrine. While out of sight, their inaudible conversation echoed throughout the empty space as a whisper transformed into an echo. And when they next appeared they both stepped up into the Bonfire and disappeared into the blaze with no trace of them ever being here.

I don't know how I got into this world, I visited the grave of Koro-Sensei and found a bone. On it read "This will take you home, this will take you to a place of belonging." I scoffed and jokingly crushed it. The dust fell to the earth and before I could leave the dust circled around me, a barrier preventing me from leaving. I was then swallowed by a hole in the ground, taking me a through an infinite Abyss in it a white serpent appeared. It sank into my stomach, but I felt no pain. But I felt the new connection between us.

I awoke the next moment in grave, I practically split the cover in two as I punched it to escape. By the time I stood up I was already revelling in the new found power. Whatever had worked its way into me had given me a boost in my innate abilities.

This should be fun.

I moved through the area when I stumbled upon a bunch of people. But when looking at them, they were peculiar. Body sunken into itself, only rabid screams emitting from their mouth, and clothes that were to big for them. They seemed to be this worlds version of zombies, but when they looked at me they recoiled. They tried to move as far away from me, maybe it had something to do with the serpent inside me. I moved next to a cliff edge and saw a Shrine in the distance, instinct drove me towards it. I moved towards a large opening and in it was a empty set of armour built for a figure much bigger than I was. But beside him was an Halberd that while large would suit me perfectly. I picked it up and instantly the serpent inside me sent a bit of power into it. The halberd became lighter and brighter, it seemed to respond to the desire of the serpent inside me and it nature. My instinct then was to let it go, it disappeared as a bunch of white particles and then re emerged later when I thought about it and opened my hand. I chuckled, this would come in handy.

I dissipated the halberd and continued my journey up the hill with the Shrine on top of it. Walking up the path was quite uneventful, all people I saw just fleed. It did make me curious, who wouldn't flee and was it to just a specific group of people. I reached the tight archway that led into.

The building was inhabited, candles flames almost went out due to the wind, a constant hammering of iron was also heard. Lets see how these people react, maybe I can have some fun with them. I peered over the edge, and there were three people in plain view. One half dead on the thrones directly in front of me, a woman dressed in grey robes and a blindfold? And a man in armour with a steely gaze that attracted me to him, the serpent wanted me to investigate. I would oblige but not now, he asked me who I was, musing I leaned over further to have a better look. 'I haven't seen a "sane" human in this world yet. Or are you yet to go mad?'

'I am sane, but it seems that you are on the brink if going insane.' I debated his words.

'Huh,' I said while smirking 'I might be. What's your name?'

'Cheshire.'

'No last name?'

'I divulge it when I need to.'

'So the private type then, I'm Karma. And I'll tell you my last name when you tell me yours.'

There was tension, the serpent and my instincts warned me of an incoming danger. I waited until that alarm went into full swing before I swung out with my fist, his weapon of choice was out moments later. There was a brief fight before I embedded my fist into the helmet of this guy and forced him into the ground.

I like this guy.

I held out my hand and he took it, 'Talk to me outside the Shrine.' and I left, hearing the footsteps of the knight shortly behind me. When we met outside the first thing he said to me was 'What are you wearing?' I laughed immediately, not what I expected the serious looking guy to say.

'It's called a suit we wear it to formal events in my world. Now my turn, what is the place called?'

'We're in a place called the Firelink Shrine.'

'Why is it a Shrine?'

'Dedicated to the linking of the First Flame, it's what lengthens the Age of Fire. A time of prosperity for all.'

'Ok, I would ask more but I feel that I'm just waiting time in a plot that needs to move along.' Cheshire seemed confused but who wouldn't be. He gestured for me to follow him. And I did, into the raging Bonfire did we go into.

I emerged next in a empty hall with the great doors opened and a settlement on the horizon. Cheshire moved to the edge and gripped into empty space, in the next instant he was holding a banner. So he had a power like mine, that was hwy I was attracted to him. We heard the flapping of wings and seconds later a bunch of scrawny looking people with white bat like wings picked up Cheshire and carried him to settlement. I scoffed, how was I supposed to follow him.

I moved to the edge like he had done, I crouched down and stored energy into my legs, drawing on the white serpent inside me. I then leapt after Cheshire, the platform under me exploded into dust further propelling me. I assumed a position of what I saw skydivers do in my own world and directed myself to a steep angle which would lead me to where settlement would be. The clouds cleared and I saw Cheshire land on a spire with a flat top, he heard my approach and was surprised to see me flying through the sky. I would be landing on the wooden gates, but something told me i could take being hit by it if I channeled energy into my legs and landed with them first. I crashed into the wood, splinters flying everywhere and a couple of screams as I crushed a bunch of people.

No regrets.

I lay there panting until I heard the distinct sound of metal on the ground, I tilted my head back to face him. He was chuckling and offered me a hand to pick me up. I took it and the shook off the dust that had accumulated on me. We continued on our journey, he was interested in my world more than I was interested in the one I was. Asking questions that mainly stemmed from the practices of his world and whether they had been in mine. And in the gaps I asked about this world, he couldn't help me much. He just explained what he was and the different races of this world and some of the lore behind the First Flame. It helped me establish what this world was and how it came about, but I would have to experience it to truly understand it.

We slew our way through the settlement, until we reached a tower and to the side of it being a person in very heavy armour and a large hammer. We walked up to the person only to see a cell just beyond. 'Hello, what are you?' asked Karma.

'I will tell you my name in due time, but first I must ask, who are you to come to the Undead Settlement?' the now male asked, in a voice that sounded too deep to human. But Cheshire answered 'We come to look for the Curse-Rotted Greatwood.'

'Then you are looking in the wrong place. Go back the way you came, go through the sewers and out through the other end, cross a bridge and avoid the Giant who shoots arrows, then you'll find the tree on the end of the path to the left.' he answered, Cheshire bowed slightly and turned to leave 'Who is the woman in the cell? Are you her guard? Or guardian?' the man sighed.

'She is woman who is a Firekeeper without Divine Tomes, a waste of space. But it is my duty to protect her, that is until she can be protected without me,' he looked up to face me 'can you?'.

His animalistic helm seem to question me, peer inside me, he already knew what I was about to do. I walked over to the cage and whilst doing so channeled energy into my arms. I placed them on the cell door and yanked it open, it resisted with a screech of rusted metal and stopped when fully open. I went to her and held out my hand, a white stone appeared and I handed it to her. 'Thank you kind God, let your tales be told throughout the land of dying fire.' consumed by a white she melted through the floor and would hopefully appear at the Firelink Shrine. The man thanked me also and went to the bridge and jumped down, a large thud and the ground shaking indicated that he had landed.

We followed the direction given to us and went through the path, but when we saw an arrow pierce a Hollow we stopped in our tracks. I reached my hand out again and in it appeared a white branch of intricate design. And walked forward 'Are you crazy?! Did you see that arrow, we need to find a safer route to take going forward. Lets see if we can go round.' I was about to follow when I felt that I should just walk forward anyway, holding the branch above my head and signalling to the giant what I had in my hand. The giant knocked his bow and was about to let loose and arrow heard by the straining of an arrow. But the arrow never came, he grunted and sat back on his perch in the tower. 'Next time you tell me what you're holding in your hand.'

'I didn't know that was going to happen more of instinct really.'

'Anyway, why did that girl call you a "God"?'

'You heard that, it was barely above a whisper. But I have no idea, maybe it has something to do with the serpent inside me.' We then met a Hollow with red eyes and quicker than I could process Cheshire had stick his hand through his chest and crushed its heart. I left a flux of energy being passed through into him, but it wasn't much. I put it aside until we a more quiet moment to ourselves, not when climbing the insides of a destroyed hut. We emerged and walked through the bright floral path, it led to an open double doors and at the end of this massive open space.

At the end of it was breathing. The slight rising and falling of the flora at the end of it, Hollows worshipped it, in a stereotypical way. We headed the way of it both knowing it was the destination that we had travelled for. He pulled out his axe, I coated my hands in flames (no idea how I did that). We ran and the flora moved. Oh my god it had ballsacks around it and was spurting this vile yellow acid at us. Cheshire didn't seemed fazed.

I jumped onto it's leg and punched on of the ballsacks, it burst on impact. The beast howled in pain and tried to yank me off with one of its arms before Cheshire targeted the main sack and destroyed it. It then stopped and lifted itself up with me just jumping off it. Then it came crashing down.

The floor caved in as we fell through the newly created empty space. I saw Cheshire spooling up an attack as his axe swirled with frost. When we landed the axe exploded with frost and froze the giant creature. I pulled back and threw the hardest punch I could at his behind. It splintered, the creaking become audible as the beast fell apart. In it's centre was a throbbing blackened heart. Me and Cheshire both approached it, he thrust his had into it and pulled out a necklace and a crown? Why would that be in it. 'Crush the heart.'

'Why?'

'Just do it,' I sighed as I approached it and coated my hand with the energy from before, the entire heart was sucked into me and I felt a surge of power 'Welcome to my world.'

* * *

 **Leave your review, they'll be much appreciated.**


End file.
